Akhir dari Cinta Sebelah Nafas
by Lisya Amazing Written
Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan pengalaman yang dilalui oleh Yahn, Idoun dan Aine. Kehidupan naga-naga tak semudah yang mereka kira. Apalagi cinta yang ternyata memecah belah persahabatan mereka. Akankah mereka tetap kompak dan bersama dalam menghadapi musuh-musuh mereka?


Hiiiuhhh ! Akhirnya selesai juga ni fanfic... Capenya setengah mati... Zzz.. Otak pusink, kepala pening, jidat meledak. ( bussyett lebay abiss ) Cerita ini adalah cerita kedua mengenai Fire Emblem, setelah cerita tentang Dynasty warrior yang bertubi-tubi.. Oke, daripada lama-lama, lebih baik sekarang mulai saja. (Oya, pemain utama dalam cerita ini kebanyakan spesiesnya naga, seperti Yahn, Idoun dan tambahan seorang succubi dalam anime Hatsukoi succubi bernama Stella) Nanti kalian juga tau lah.. :D

Akhir dari Cinta Sebelah Nafas

Langit masih begitu mendung, walaupun matahari sudah bersinar terang. Jika diselidik, selidik, ternyata, bukan langit yang terlihat mendung, tetapi hati seorang mamkute muda yang berparas kuat sedang merasa amat sedih.

(Mamkute adalah manusia naga. Mamkute hanyalah ilusi berbentuk manusia dalam wujud aslinya berbentuk naga)

"Yahn... Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Seorang mamkute tua bernama Aine, mendekati Yahn, seorang mamkute muda yang sedang bersedih.

Yahn yang saat itu kepalanya sedang dipenuhi dengan kemendungan hatinya, langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Aine. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Aine, sang mamkute tua. Dia malah menatap Aine dengan pandangan kosong.

Aine memperhatikan wajah Yahn dengan prihatin. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mungkin kau mau bercerita?" Aine kemudian menyentuh lengan Yahn dengan penuh simpatik dan secara perlahan.

Lama Yahn tak menjawab, hingga akhirnya dia menyahut. "Pacarku, dia meninggal..."

"Apa ? Pacar kamu meninggal ? Kapan dia meninggal dan karena apa ?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Aine lontarkan tanpa memikirikan perasaan Yahn yang sedang kalut.

"Sealed Sword mengenai tubuhnya, saat dia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri..."

Aine tertegun cukup lama mendengar perkataan Yahn, tapi belum sempat Aine membuka mulut, seseorang datang dari belakang.

"Berbicara tanpa mengajakku, eh? Sejak kapan bangsa naga menjadi sombong seperti manusia?" Idoun, sang Demon Dragon, mendatangi Yahn dan Aine.

Mereka terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dibelakangnya. "Idoun, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Idoun tersenyum. "Sejak kapan bangsa naga jadi mudah terkejut? Aku Idoun, bukan Divine Weapons."

"A..Aku tidak takut pada apapun!" Yahn mengelak.

"Oya?" Idoun bertanya dengan nada menghina.

"Sudah, sudah, kenapa jadi bertengkar? Sesama naga saling berkaitan, jangan jadi seperti ini." Aine menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesaat Yahn, maupun Idoun terdiam. Aine menjadi takut sendiri dengan suasana mencekam di dalam Dragon Temple itu.

"Aku dengar, Hatsukoi Succubi yang cantik akan datang kesini." Idoun merendakan suaranya, seakan-akan film horor akan dimulai.

" ? Apa kamu bilang? Hatsukoi Succubi?" Aine merasa tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya. Hatsukoi Succubi, dia seorang wanita."

Aine menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yahn, dan Yahn hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak mengerti. Sementara Idoun hanya tersenyum saja.

Dia yang bisa membantu kita melancarkan misi kita untuk menghancurkan semua umat manusia dan dunia akan kami kuasai. Idoun tersenyum keji dalam hatinya.

"_Aku tahu semua yang kau tahu"_

...

Tok, tok, tok... "Permisi? Permisi?" Suara pintu depan Dragon Temple diketuk.

Idoun menguap, sebelum dia beranjak, dia menolehkan kepala ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding. Baru jam 4 pagi, tapi kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membuka pintu Dragon Temple, dan terkejut melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu. "Stella?"

Cewek yang dipanggil Stella itu tampak sangat senang disambut. "Ya. Tapi, mengapa tampangmu seperti baru melihat hantu?"

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya terkejut." Idoun memaksakan tawa.

Stella hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kemana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Oh mereka ada di dalam, biasanya sedang tidur."

"Oh? Rupanya mereka belum bangun.." Stella melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sekali lagi. "Bolehkah aku ikut tinggal di sini dan membicarakan rencana kita yang tertunda?"

"Silahkan, silahkan.. Kamu masuk dulu aja ke dalam, nanti baru kita bicarakan rencana kita yang sempat tertunda beberapa waktu lalu." Idoun mempersilahkan Stella untuk masuk ke dalam Dragon Temple.

"Oke, ketemu nanti ya.. Aku mau membereskan barang bawaanku dulu."

Hampir saja Stella berlalu, Yahn datang.

"Ehm.. Ada tamu rupanya." Yahn melirik kearah Idoun sekilas, lalu melirik kearah Stella. "Halo. Namamu?"

Stella mengulurkan tangan. "Stella."

"Yahn." Katanya sambil menjabat tangan Stella.

Stella menunjukkan senyum menggoda kearah Yahn, sebelum akhirnya dia pamit.

Setelah Stella pergi, Yahn menarik Idoun ke ruang tengah untuk mengajaknya duduk bersama.

"Dia yang namanya Stella?"

"Ya. Kok nanya lagi? Kamu kan udah kenalan."

"Sudah kuduga. Dia juga yang berasal dari neraka. Hatsukoi Succubi, maksudku." Yahn menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ya."

"Berapa lama kita akan menampungnya untuk tinggal disini?" Yahn terlihat kurang senang dengan kehadiran Stella.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Stella akan membantu kita menguasai dunia, terutama setelah kematian teman-teman kita di The Scouring (The Scouring adalah petarungan antara kaum manusia dan naga) Idoun merasa tak suka dengan respon Yahn mengenai Stella. "Seharusnya kamu bersyukur karena Stella mau membantu kita. Bukan jadi seperti ini!"

Yahn terhenyak mendengar perkataan Idoun. Dia tau perkataan Idoun ada benarnya. "Maafkan aku Idoun, mungkin kali ini kau ada benarnya. Mungkin Stella memang bisa menolong kita untuk menguasai dunia, setelah teman-teman kita mati."

"Ya, bagus kalau kamu bisa berpikir demikian."

Yahn tersenyum bangga. "Memang pikiranku hebat."

"Aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu yang selalu mengerti keadaan." Idoun kemudian bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda.

"_Idoun.. Semoga kau senang dengan apa yang terjadi.."_

...

Tepat jam 8 pagi saat Stella mengetuk pintu kamar Idoun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Idoun, Idoun.. Ayo bangun! Hari sudah terlalu siang untuk dibilang pagi!"

Idoun kembali membuka mata yang masih terasa sangat rapat. Dia masih ingin menikmati indahnya mimpi, tetapi waktu tampaknya sudah tak mengijinkannya lagi untuk tetap berada di atas kasur.

Maka kemudian Idoun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Stella sudah berada di depannya. Wangi semerbak bunga dari tubuhnya, menyiratkan kalau dia sudah mandi. Senyum cerianya menyapa Idoun, girang.

"Hai, Idoun ! Kamu sudah bangun?"  
"Ya.. Hari masih pagi, tapi kau sudah ceria begini." Idoun menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap.

"Kau masih menguap Idoun. Sana cuci muka, biar kamu ceria.. Aku tunggu kamu di ruang makan."

Setelah Stella berlalu, Idoun kembali ke dalam kamar dan membersihkan diri.

Cewek muda yang ceria... Tidak bisa dipercaya, kamu hanya seorang Succubi... Idoun menggelengkan kepala.

...

Idoun sudah siap di meja makan dan matanya menemukan Stella sedang memegang tangan Yahn dengan mesra, tampak Stella sedang merajuk pada Yahn. Aine yang melihat kejadian itu, tampak tidak nyaman begitupula Idoun, Idoun merasa tak enak.

"Yahn, ayo makan donk, sayang.. Jangan cuma diliatin aja." Stella menyodorkan sesendok steak sapi ke mulut Yahn.

"Ugh.. Aku belum lapar. Kamu makan dulu aja gih." Yahn merasa tak nyaman, mulutnya mengelak dari sendok yang berisi steak sapi.

"Aku yang masak nih.. Kamu makan donk. Aaa...?"

"Ga mau ah.. Idoun, Idoun! Tolong! Aku dipaksa makan steak buatan tikus ini!" Yahn segera beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mendekati Idoun yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Aaahh...! Idoun sudah ada makanannya sendiri.. Kamu sini Yahn, aku ajari kamu makan steak sapi!" Stella masih menyodor-nyodorkan sendok berisi steak sapi kepada Yahn.

Idoun hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yahn juga Stella tanpa ekspresi lebih. Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit? Idoun mengerang dalam hati. Sementara Aine pura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu, Aine malah sibuk makan steak yang ada di piringnya.

"Idoun, kok cuma diam? Gak berniat menolongku?" Yahn merasa semuanya sungguh sia-sia.

"Sayang.. Makan donk.. Kamu hargai masakanku beb." Stella mengecup pipi kanan Yahn dengan spontan. Yahn yang belum siap merasa kaget dengan semua adegan ini. Sementara Aine yang sedang melirik ke arah mereka, merasa lebih kaget lagi.

"Yahn? Kamu sama Stella.." Aine tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"PACARAN!" Stella menjerit penuh kemenangan, lalu memeluk Yahn.

"Lepas, lepas! Kamu bukan pacarku!" Yahn berusaha membebaskan diri dari Stella.

Setelah Idoun terdiam untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya, dia menyadari ternyata ada yang aneh dengan Stella dan juga dirinya. Setau Idoun, kemarin saat Stella datang, dia baik-baik saja dan tidak berbuat seperti itu pada Yahn. Idoun juga merasa aneh pada dirinya karena setelah melihat tindakan Stella kepada Yahn, dada Idoun terasa sesak dan sakit. Akhirnya Idoun memutuskan untuk menolong Yahn.

"Stel, udah.. udah.. Jangan gangguin Yahn lagi." Idoun menarik tangan Stella dari tubuh Yahn.

"Oh, Idoun?! Kamu kenapa melepaskanku dari Yahn?" Stella sangat kesal dengan tindakan Idoun, kekesalan Stella ditambah lagi dengan selamatnya Yahn. "Thanks Idoun!" Yahn berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari cepat ke dalam.

Aine yang melihat semua kejadian itu memuncratkan steak yang ada di mulutnya, serentak ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Justru kamu yang kenapa? Kemarin kamu biasa saja ke Yahn?" Idoun melepas tangan Stella juga.

"Dari kemarin juga aku sudah naksir dia!" Stella tersenyum sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "Aku harus mendapatkan dia dan membuat dia tertarik sama aku!"

Lalu Stella berlari meninggalkan Idoun. Anehnya, mendengar seluruh perkataan itu, Idoun merasa dadanya sangat sakit. Sakit apa di dadaku ini? Apa ini namanya.. Cemburu?

"_Love.. So magical, so misterious"_

...

Yahn sedang duduk di taman depan halaman Dragon Temple. Matanya yang bewarna merah menyala sibuk menerawang serangga-serangga kecil yang bergerak hilir mudik. Hingga seseorang yang tak lain adalah Stella, datang mendekati Yahn.

"Pagi sayang.." Dengan nada imut yang terkesan dibuat-buat, Stella segera duduk di sebelah Yahn dan memegang tangannya.

Ýahn mengerang malas. "Kamu lagi Stella.. Mau apa kamu?"

"Aku mau nemenin kamu sayangku.." Stella tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku gak perlu ditemenin. Emang kamu gak ada kerjaan lain ya?!" Yahn merasa amat kesal dan tentunya merasa bete.

"Sayang.. Kamu kenapa sih kasar ke aku? Kamu memang gak suka sama aku? Kenapa kamu memperlakukan aku seburuk ini? Apa kamu benci sama aku? Apa salahku? Aku cinta sama kamu.. hiks, hiks.." Stella bangkit berdiri dengan mata sembap menahan air mata yang mulai mengalir, lalu lari meninggalkan Yahn yang sedang duduk di kursi.

Yahn mengulurkan tangan ingin memanggil Stella kembali, tapi diurungkannya.

"_I don't know about my real feeling.. I just don't think it so much"_

...

Makan malam tiba juga. Saat itu Aine memanggil Idoun, Yahn dan Stella untuk makan bersama di satu meja. Biasanya, mereka jarang makan bersama dalam 1 meja kecuali pada malam minggu.

"Hari ini, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian." Begitulah Aine memulai pidato kepresidenannya.

Idoun menatap mata Aine serius. Stella menyeka ingus yang keluar dari hidung akibat menangis terlalu banyak mengenai Yahn. Yahn hanya memandangi Stella, merasa prihatin.

"Orang bernama Zephiel, dia orang yang ganjil.. Dia mau menolong kita untuk menguasai dunia.." Aine tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak berbohong.. Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri, menurutnya manusia itu egois, serakah dan harus dimusnahkan."

"Kamu bertemu dengan orang bernama Zephiel. Dimana?" Idoun bertanya.

"Aku bertemu dia di depan Dragon Temple, entah bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui letak Dragon Temple yang terpencil ini."

Yahn berdiri dari kursinya, lalu angkat tangan. "Kamu yakin Aine? Ada orang seperti Zephiel? Mungkin saja dia membohongi kita.."

"Zephiel tampak tidak seperti pembohong.." Aine mengatakannya dengan nada suara perlahan.

"Lebih baik aku tanya dengan ilusiku.." Yahn tersenyum penuh arti.

Aine dan Idoun tersenyum setuju, sedangkan Stella sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud Yahn.

"_Weird man.. You just thinking about your madness.."_

...

"_For what reason have you want to help our teammate?" (Yahn)_

"_Who are you?" (Zephiel)_

"_Dragon.." (Yahn)_

_Start to smilled misteriously (Zephiel)_

_From Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken Epilogue._

"Aine! Aine!"

Aine menegadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Rupanya Aine sedang berada di lantai bawah pada siang bolong seperti ini. "Ada apa, Yahn?"

"Ternyata benar perkataanmu. Orang bernama Zephiel memang bersedia membantu kita menguasai seluruh bumi ini dan membantai habis manusia.." Yahn tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aine hanya mengangguk saja.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Idoun dan juga Stella. Kemudian, Idoun bertanya, "Bagaimana Yahn, ilusimu sudah mengecek tentang Zephiel?"

"Tentu.. Dan, Aine benar.. Zephiel memang berniat membantu kita."

Idoun senang mendengar itu. "Jadi, kapan kita akan meresmikan kerja sama kita dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja secepatnya.. Besok, dia pasti datang kesini."

"Bagus.. Hmm, Stella kamu tidak memberi komentar pada Yahn?" Idoun menoleh ke arah Stella yang masih diam.

"Tidak.. Kenapa aku harus memberi komentar pada orang seperti Yahn?!" Stella mendengus kesal.

Yahn mengerutkan kening, bingung. Begitupula Aine dan Idoun.

Melihat semua naga itu hanya diam, Stella berlari ke ruangan lain meninggalkan mereka semua di Dragon Temple.

"Lihat.. Apa masalahmu dan Stella?" Idoun bertanya pada Yahn dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak ada masalah.. Aku gak tau kenapa dia marah dan kesal kepadaku."

Aine menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bergegas pergi. Idoun menatap mata Yahn dengan lekat. "Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Stella."

Yahn menghela napas, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Akan aku coba.."

"_I'll try.. I promise.."_

...

Maka, saat makan malam itu tiba. Yahn datang menghampiri Stella yang sibuk makan steak ayamnya. Saat itu Idoun dan Aine sedang berjalan-jalan keluar mencari persediaan makanan.

"Stella apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah padaku pagi ini?"

Stella yang sedang asyik makan, langsung tersendak. "Apa? Kamu bilang, aku tiba-tiba marah? Aku gak marah, tapi kesal sama kamu.. Kamu tidak menerima cintaku.." Perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir dari pipi Stella yang lembut.

Yahn hanya diam melihat Stella mulai menangis. Melihat Yahn cuek, Stella mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kamu tidak peduli padaku.. Kita ini tim.. Aku menolong spesies kamu untuk menguasai dunia ini.. Tapi ini balasanmu? Kamu melakukan ini padaku.. Kamu salah, Yahn."

Entah ada angin apa.. Tiba-tiba Yahn merasa kasihan pada Stella, dengan perhatian, Yahn perlahan-lahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Stella. "Jangan menangis.. Aku tidak mau lihat kamu menangis lagi.. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi kamu tidak menerima cintaku, Yahn.. Aku cinta kamu.. Kamu tahu itu!" Stella menangis menjadi-jadi sambil memukul-mukul bahu Yahn. "Kamu jahat! Aku benci kamu!Kamu tidak tau perasaanku tanpamu!"

Spontan, Yahn memeluk Stella. "Maafkan aku. A.. A.. Aku hanya merasa gugup. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku tidak pernah menganggap perasaanmu.."

"Kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku.. Aku tau itu.. Jangan peluk aku.. Lepaskan.." Stella menangis di pelukan Yahn.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melepaskanmu.." Yahn memeluk Stella makin erat.

Mereka berpelukan lama.. Tak mereka sadari, Idoun sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan rasa sakit hati.. Wanita tidak bisa memberitahukan perasaannya kepada laki-laki, pikir Idoun.

...

Sejak hari itu, Yahn and Stella makin akrab. Mereka sering berjalan bersama, tertawa, bercanda, bahkan terkadang mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Aine yang melihat kejadian itu juga merasa seperti kembali lagi pada jaman sewaktu seumuran Yahn. (Aine sudah tua) Tetapi berbeda dengan Idoun, Idoun selalu merasa sakit hati dengan kedekatan Yahn dan Stella.

Apa aku salah membantu Stella bisa bersatu dengan Yahn? Pertanyaan itu selalu berkelibat di pikiran Idoun.

Satu minggu telah lewat, Idoun tetap tidak memperlakukan Yahn secara spesial. Idoun hanya memperlakukan Yahn, seperti dia memperlakukan Aine sebagai teman seperjuangan. Sementara Stella semakin akrab dengan Yahn.

"Yahn.." Panggil Stella siang itu.

"Ada apa Stella?"

"Aku dengar hari ini kamu mau pergi melawan manusia?" Stella tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya tentang Yahn.

"Hmm, ya.."

"Mengapa kamu harus pergi sekarang?" Stella yang tidak mau ditinggalkan Yahn, kemudian memeluk Yahn.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang.. Begitupula Aine dan Idoun.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian semua! Aku ingin membantu kalian melawan manusia."

"Aku tahu niat baikmu menolong kami.. Tapi mengertilah, tidak akan ada apapun yang buruk akan terjadi pada kami. Kami memiliki Raja Zephiel yang selalu ada di samping kami." Yahn melepas pelukan Stella.

"Tapi, apa kamu yakin kamu bisa mengalahkan seluruh aliansi Roy?" Stella merasa tak yakin".

"Tentu Stella.. Jangan khawatir.."

"Izinkan aku untuk menolongmu dan mendampingimu." Air mata mulai meluncur dari pelupuk mata Stella, mengalir ke pipinya.

Setelah menghapus air mata Stella, Yahn mencium kening Stella. "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.."

"Aku juga.. Tidak bisa.. Kehilanganmu.." Stella mulai menangis terisak-isak, tangannya mencengkram tangan Yahn dengan kuat, seakan-akan takut Yahn akan menghilang.

"Percayalah.. Aku akan kembali untukmu."

Lama setelah itu, Stella tidak menjawab perkataan Yahn yang terakhir. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, Yahn mulai menunduk untuk mencari bibir Stella, sementara Stella hanya memejamkan mata. Lama bibir mereka bersentuhan, awalnya mereka berciuman masih dengan lembut, makin lama semakin bergairah, lidah Stella dihisap oleh Yahn, begitupun kebalikannya. Mereka terbuai oleh nafsu dalam ciuman mereka, tangan Yahn mulai meraba-raba bagian keintiman Stella, begitupula Stella mulai meraba-raba kejantanan Yahn. Begitu seterusnya hingga 3 menit ke depan, untunglahakhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman dan belaian karena mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Huffhh.. Wow." Stella terkejut dengan apa yang baru mereka lakukan.

Yahn menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah gelisah seperti itu." Stella tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh kedua bahu Yahn.

"Iy.. Iyaa.."

"Kamu bilang, sekarang mau pergi.. Hati-hati ya.." Stella tersenyum, meski hatinya dipenuhi kekhawatiran, ternyata Stella berusaha menjadi wanita yang kuat.

"Iya. Ketemu nanti.."

Stella melambaikan tangan ke arah Yahn, Stella melihat Aine dan Idoun yang berdiri di depan Dragon Temple. Mereka melambaikan tangan juga ke arah Stella, begitupun Stella.

Tetapi pada saat Stella ingin masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba Yahn berbalik dan memanggil Stella.

"Stella!"

Stella menoleh ke belakang. "Yahn? Ada apa?"

Yahn datang mendekati Stella, lalu mencium Stella sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi mata Stella hanya terpejam saja menikmati sentuhan bibir Yahn.

"Humphh.. Ternyata kamu suka berciuman ya.." Stella tertawa pelan sambil mencubit lengan Yahn, tentunya mencubit dengan cinta.

Yahn tertawa juga, tapi kemudian dia melangkah ke arah pintu depan Dragon Temple. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Stella."

"Pasti.."

Lalu Aine, Idoun dan Yahn berangkat ke Istana Bern untuk menemui Zephiel dan melancarkan serangan melawan Roy dan aliansinya. Walaupun sebenarnya pikiran Idoun tidak bisa jernih..

...

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga.."

Zephiel menyambut Idoun di depan Istana Bern, begitupula Murdock dan Brenya.

"Kami pasti datang.. Lihat, aku membawa Yahn dan Aine."

Yahn dan Aine mengangguk bersamaan. Brenya segera mempersilahkan mamkute-mamkute itu untuk masuk. "Mari masuk dan minum teh."

Zephiel dan Murdock duduk di kursi ruang tamu bersama dengan Idoun, Yahn dan Aine.

"Rencana untuk menghabisi Roy apa sudah disiapkan?" Kali ini Aine bertanya.

"Semua sudah siap sedia.. Jendral terbaik Bern sudah siap semua." Murdock memberikan kabar. Tak lama kemudian, Murdock bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memanggil Narshen dan Galle.

"Ada apa memanggil kami?" Narshen dan Galle bertanya bebarengan.

"Sudah kalian siapkan semua prajurit untuk menghadapi Roy dan aliansi?" Murdock bertanya.

"Tentu.."

Murdock melaporkan pada Zephiel kalau pasukan Bern semua sudah siap. Zephiel mengambil pedang perang yang bernama "Exaccus". "Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita habisi Roy dan aliansi!"

Lalu mereka semua pergi untuk menyerang Roy dan aliansi.

...

Singkat cerita, Roy dan aliansinya berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Zephiel serta mamkute-mamkute yang ada. Mereka dapat mudah mengalahkan mamkute karena menggunakan Divine Weapons. Hingga akhirnya, tinggal Yahn dan Idoun yang berhasil meloloskan diri kembali ke Dragon Temple dengan keadaan yang kurang memungkinkan, sementara Aine terbunuh di medan perang.

"Yahn! Idoun!"

Stella menjerit melihat mereka berdua yang masuk ke Dragon Temple dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Stella segera membawa masuk Yahn, sementara Idoun ditinggal begitu saja.

"St.. Stella.. Jangan tinggalin Idoun.. Dia duluan yang harus kamu urus." Yahn menolak pertolongan Stella.

"Tapi kamu terluka parah, Yahn!"

"Aku tak peduli.. Selamatkan Idoun lebih dulu.."

Akhirnya dengan paksaan Yahn, Stella bergegas ke arah Idoun dan membawa Idoun ke kamar. Baru kemudian setelah selesai membawa Idoun ke kamar, Stella mengobati Yahn.

"Kita gak punya 1000 tahun untuk mengobati luka kita." Yahn mengatakannya kepada Idoun. Ranjang mereka berbeda tetapi mereka berada dalam 1 kamar, supaya Stella lebih mudah mengobati mereka.

"Ya.." Idoun menjawab pendek.

"Tenang saja, obat ini bagus kok, gak perlu 1000 tahun untuk menyembuhkan luka kalian. Paling cuma 3 hari kalau mau sembuh total." Stella menyahut sambil mencocolkan betadine ke luka di badan Idoun.

"Aaagghhh!" Idoun mengerang kesakitan.

"Tahan dulu yaa.. Obat ini cepat berkhasiat kok." Stella menghibur Idoun, kemudian mencocolkan betadine lagi ke luka di badan Idoun.

Kali ini Idoun hanya diam menahan sakit tanpa mengerang atau menjerit. Sementara Stella sedang mengobati luka Idoun, Yahn memperhatikan wajah Stella. Baru kali ini, Yahn menyadari akan keimutan dan kecantikan wajah Stella. Senyum manis Stella dengan ketelitian matanya saat mengobati Idoun menyadarkan Yahn, kalau Stella itu cewek yang sabar dan lucu. Terlebih lagi wajahnya yang cantik dan tubuhnya yang seksi.

"Mmm.. Yahn?" Stella menggaruk kepalanya pelan sambil menoleh kearah Yahn yang masih terbengong dengan kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh Stella.

"Eh.. Stella.. Idoun sudah diobati?" Yahn bertanya kepada Stella.

"Sudah, sayang.. sekarang giliranmu.."

Tetapi Stella tidak langsung mengobati luka Yahn, melainkan mendekati bibir Yahn. Yahn tampak terbelalak, tapi di pelupuk hati yang terdalam, Yahn iklas dengan yang akan Stella lakukan. Lembut, erotis, elegan, itulah yang digambarkan dengan cara Stella mengecup bibir Yahn. Saat Stella memainkan lidahnya di mulut Yahn, cewek itu mengerang. "Ehmm.."

Yahn kemudian meremas payudara Stella, lalu salah satu tangannya menggerayangi kewanitaan Stella. "Argghh.." Stella mengerang perlahan. "Tiduriaku.." Stella mengerang di sela-sela kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Stella.. Kita belum menikah.." Yahn berucap kepada Stella, sementara tangannya serius menafkahi nafsu seks Stella.

"Ohh... Tiduriaku.. Aku sudah gak kuat lagi akan nafsu ini.. Aghh.." Stella mulai meracau gak jelas, tangannya memeluk Yahn. Sementara Yahn memainkan puting dan kewanitaan Stella. Mereka berdua lupa, Idoun memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ehm.. agh... akhh..!" Stella mengerang kenikmatan. Suara jeritannya semakin lama, semakin keras. Idoun yang tak tahan melihat adegan itu, segera berlari pergi keluar kamar.

Yahn yang baru menyadari bahwa Idoun ada di ranjang sebelah, segera sadar dari nafsu seksnya. "Idoun!" Yahn berteriak memanggil, kemudian berlari mengejar Idoun. Sementara itu, Stella terjatuh ke ranjang Yahn dengan tubuh lemas, seperti habis ditiduri.

Idoun terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang cantik. "Idoun!" Yahn berteriak keras memanggil Idoun.

"Kamu kenapa, Idoun? Tiba-tiba, kamu menangis begini? Aku minta maaf dengan apa yang aku lakukan dengan Stella, aku tau itu perilaku yang sangat tidak sopan. Tapi tolonglah.. kamu jangan menangis." Yahn kemudian berhasil meraih lengan Idoun, dan menghentikan laju cewek itu. Kemudian Yahn menghapus air mata Idoun.

"Yahn.. pergilah..."

"Tidak akan! Kau adalah teman seperjuanganku sejak kejadian The Scouring, kau juga sahabatku! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu!" Yahn mempererat cengkramannya pada lengan Idoun.

"Ta.. Tapi.. Aku tidak mau jadi sahabatmu. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Yahn!" Tangis Idoun pecah setelah dia berkata seperti itu kepada Yahn. Biarlah harga diriku sebagai wanita teriris, yang terpenting dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

Yahn diam tak menjawab, tak mampu bergerak.

"Yahn.. Hatiku perih setiap melihatmu bermesraan dengan Stella." Idoun kembali meneteskan air matanya. Yahn menatap mata Idoun, tanpa bisa bertindak apa-apa.

"Yahn.. lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan.. aku akan pergi, dan takkan mengganggu kamu dengan Stella lagi.. semoga kalian hidup bahagia kelak." Kemudian, Idoun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Idoun.. Aku takkan membiarkan kamu pergi kemana-mana.." Yahn menarik tangan Idoun dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Idoun berteriak, kemudian menarik cengkraman tangannya dari Yahn.

"Tidak!" Yahn menarik tangan Idoun kembali. Idoun terhenyak kaget dengan tarikan tangan Yahn yang sangat kuat, Idoun kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh menimpa tubuh Yahn.

"Aww.." Yahn mengerang, Idoun juga mengerang.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, Stella melihat kejadian itu. "Astaga, Yahn.. Kau.."

Yahn segera bangun, begitupula Idoun. Kemudian, Yahn membereskan jubahnya. " Stella! Itu tidak seperti yang kaukira!"

Stella menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata mengalir deras bak sungai. "K.. Kau.. Kau keterlaluan, Yahn!" Segera cewek itu berlari kencang meninggalkan Yahn dan Idoun.

"Stella!" Yahn berseru memanggil namanya, tetapi tidak bergegas untuk mengejarnya. Dia berlulut di tanah, kemudian menunduk. Idoun berjalan ke samping Yahn, lalu mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Bukan maksudku seperti itu, kau tahu."

Tanpa bergeming, Yahn memandang kepergian Stella dalam diam. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia memang lebih mencintai Idoun. Tetapi selama ini, Idoun tidak pernah memberikan simbol apa-apa kepada Yahn. Yahn kira, Idoun tidak mencintai dirinya seperti ia mencintai Idoun.

Melihat Yahn tak bergeming, Idoun merasa sungguh bersalah. Dia mundur selangkah, lalu melambaikan tangan sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku Yahn. Kau kejarlah Stella, lupakan semua yang aku katakan kepadamu." Idoun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yahn dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Stella.. Aku juga cukup mencintai dia. Tapi, aku lebih mencintai Idoun. Haruskah aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk menikahi orang yang tidak begitu kucintai? Apakah kelak aku takkan menyesal? Apakah aku akan bahagia?

Seketika Yahn tersadar dalam pikirannya yang dalam. Idoun, kemana dia? Yahn kemudian berlari ke segala arah sambil berteriak memanggil. "Idoun! Idoun!"

Menelusuri bukit di sekitar sungai, menginjakkan kaki di gunung. Stella sudah jauh melangkah dengan hati terisak. Dia tak mengejarku, Yahn tak mencintaiku. Mungkinkah ia mengejar Idoun? Aku pun tak tahu. Hidup tanpa cinta bukanlah keinginanku, aku tak mampu hidup tanpa cinta.

Rasa keputusasaan dan kegundahan membuat hidup tak berarti. Sekarang, Stella sedang berdiri di depan sebuah jurang yang dalam dan tak berujung. Cewek itu memejamkan matanya. Aku ingin kembali ke neraka, katanya dalam hati. Aku tak mampu lagi membantumu ataupun Idoun. Hati ini terlalu sakit untuk berhadapan lagi dengan kalian berdua.

Stella merentangkan tangannya di tengah terpaan angin yang menyejukkan. Tapi rasa sejuk sedikitpun tidak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Hanya kepahitan, keperihan, dan kesengsaraan hati yang terasa. Bukan indahnya cinta.

Selamat tinggal Yahn.. Aku berharap kau bahagia tanpa diriku..

Stella kemudian melompat ke dalam kelamnya jurang. Mengakhiri perjalanan hidupnya di bumi yang berarti.

...

Nah, inilah akhir dari ceritanya.. Bagaimana kawan-kawan? Apakah anda merasa sedih dan tersentuh atau biasa saja? Hahaha.. Saya berharap cerita ini dapat menjadi pembelajaran bagi kita semua. :D

Oh iya, ini adalah cerita dewasa. Hanya 17 tahun keatas boleh membaca cerita ini..

Tolong berikan_**review**_ ya.. Mau buruk atau baik, tidak apa-apa.. (Anonymus boleh me-_**review**_ juga) 

ARIGATO ! :D


End file.
